


I Made You Lunch

by gouguruheddo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouguruheddo/pseuds/gouguruheddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke and Ken start living together, and they have their first insignificant fight. Older-verse. One-shot. Daisuke x Ken</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made You Lunch

“Don’t.”

“Stop me.” Daisuke held a small paper box above the open trash can.

“Motomiya, don’t.” Ken’s voice was harsh, edged with jagged teeth, and challenging his new roommate to test his boundaries.

Daisuke dropped the box. With a soft pat, it fell ontop of day old rice and coffee grounds. “Whoops.”

Ken rushed forward and shoved Daisuke out of the way, flinging the trashcan lid open to pull the box out. “What did I say?”

“You said something?”

With a growl in his throat, Ken looked up at the red-head and threw the box down on the table. Loose, wet garbage caked onto the box splattered across the counter. “Knock it off.”

“How many times, Ichijouji?”

“I’m sorry.” Ken said between grited teeth. With shaky fingers, he opened the box and shook his head.

Daisuke leaned heavily on the kitchen counter and looked in on the contents of the box. “Mmm, sure does look delicious. Almost like somebody made it for their boyfriend because they really loved them.” Setting back on his heels, his fingers gripping the under edges of the counter, he glared back at Ken with an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

“I forgot. I’m sorry.” Ken closed the lid of the box and started to move toward the fridge.

Their years of athletic rivalry surfaced on their domestic field of linoleum. With a swift hand, Daisuke knocked the box out of Ken’s hands, too quick even for Ken to fumble and keep it in his hands. Noodles, sprouts, mushrooms, and beef broke free from their confines and funneled out in a triangle across the floor.

“Daisuke!” Ken grabbed the dish towel from the sink and kneeled on the floor to clean up the mess. “What’s your problem?”

“What’s my problem? That’s the third fucking time, Ken.” Daisuke kicked the box across the kitchen, causing it to tumble into the cabinet next to the stove. “Are you dense? I know you’re not, so stop being an asshole.”

Shaking his head, Ken retrieved the box and shoveled handfuls of noodles back into it and mopped up the remaining mess with the handcloth. “I leave early. I work late. I forget that you make them.”

Daisuke flung his arms out, his voice raising. “This is the fifth time, Ken. I let this one slide for three days, and you keep forgetting. Excuse me if I get a little pissed off.”

“I just have a lot going on, Dai.”

“Oh, here we go again.” Daisuke sighed and stomped to the opposite side of the kitchen. “And I don’t?”

“You stay at home all day.” Ken realized immediately that this was the kind of fuel that would make their first fight as a couple into a full out blaze. “Oh, Dai…” He tried to mitigate the rage before it came, but it was too late.

“Fuck you. Are you… Did you really?” The gogglehead laughed in disbelief. “How nice has it been for you to not have to lift a finger to clean this place? How nice has it been to always be fed? I know how often you skip eating if left on your own. Fresh clothes and errands run… I do shit. I’m doing what I can between jobs.” He puffed up his chest and glared down at Ken. “We agreed this would be fine. Don’t you dare throw that back in my face.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“Hey, asshole, nice try. I know when you’re lying.”

Ken moved to the trashcan and tossed the soiled food away. He avoided eye contact, moving to the sink to wash out the dish cloth. “It’s just been stressful. This whole… Thing.”

“It’s not a ‘thing’. We’re dating. We live together.” Daisuke moved to stand in the center of the exit to the kitchen, his hands on his hips, and an irritated scowl on his face. “What are you so afraid of?”

“Nothing.” Ken shook his head, the soft light of the kitchen lamp running golden shimmers through his dark hair. “It’s just… School and work and just adjusting to a new routine. We expect different things. It’s harder to get accustomed to that when we see each other every day.”

Daisuke knew there was more to it, but allowed it to slip by for now. “Yeah.”

Wringing out the towel, Ken placed it on the side of the sink and turned to face Daisuke. His head still hung, the curtains of hair shadowing his face. “I don’t mean to make you feel unappreciated. I know that’s what this is about.”

“It’s hard to not feel it. It happens so often.” Daisuke was starting to come off his adrenaline, and he felt himself gravitating toward Ken. “I’m doing what I can. I’m doing my best. You know I’ll always do the best for myself and for you.”

“I know. Of course I know. We’re both doing our best, and it’s been great so far.”

With gentle arms, Daisuke encircled Ken’s waist, resting his head on the taller man’s chest. “It has… But you know… A thank you goes a long way, Ichijouji.”

Ken smiled, pressing the shorter man closer to himself. “Thank you.” Ken lightly pressed his lips to his partner’s forehead. “For all that you do. For being you. I love you, Motomiya Daisuke.”

“Ok ok, no need to get all gross about it.” A big grin was plastered on his face as the miracle child leaned up to plant a kiss on Ken’s lips. “I love you, too.”

“I promise I won’t forget again.”

“And I promise I won’t get offended.”

Simultaneously, they realized the lie. Feeling it in the pit of their stomachs, they had the same feeling of dread for the future fights that would taint various dawns and dusks. But where there was fire, there was ice; and where there was conflict, there was resolution. Like an ebbing tide, they’d push and pull on each other as they always did, but in the end, they’d only end up better. Stronger. It just took the first seemingly insignificant flare to realize the beauty of their complexities.


End file.
